


Punishment

by cocaptainrodimus (wellisntthatshiny)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Episode Tag: S1E8 Nanosec, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/cocaptainrodimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt for Optimus punishing Bumblebee with spanking after endangering the team during the events of Nanosec</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Bumblebee could feel the tension in the air as soon as he entered the garage. Optimus was sitting, almost frozen on the couch, staring him down with a frown and optics that spoke of disappointment. After dropping Sari off at the Tower, Bumblebee has made his way back at a leisurely pace, ready to go slow for a little while, and half hoping he could avoid the inevitable lecture he knew he’d get from either Optimus or Ratchet. He knew he’d been hoping for too much, and it seemed like Optimus was angrier than Bee had even imagined. He winced, and gave a light ‘Hey, Bossbot’ hoping to lift the mech’s mood.

Optimus gave him an angry look and sighed. ‘Come over here, Bumblebee. I need to speak with you.’

Bee at least looked ashamed as he made his way slowly across the room. ‘I’m sorry, Bossbot I never meant to hurt anyone I just wanted-’

‘You wanted what? To endanger the team after both Ratchet and I warned you numerous times about not using power you can’t control? I tried reasoning with you, lecturing you and clearly it didn’t work.’

‘It did! I took things slow on the way back, didn’t even break the speed limit!’

Optimus snorted and sighed ‘Yes, and how long until you do something like this again? I need to make sure you learn your lesson and clearly talking didn’t fix it so I’m going to try something else.’ He paused for a moment, an embarrassed look crossing his faceplate for a moment before resolve set in and he pointed to his lap. ‘Come here. If kindness isn’t going to work, maybe something more physical will.’

Bee’s optic flashed brighter in surprise ‘You don’t actually mean…?’ He asked, voice trailing off at Optimus’ determined expression.

‘I do. I will not have you endanger the team again because I can’t get you to behave.’

‘You’re gonna do it here? Where anyone could walk in?’ Bee looked nervously to the door, imagining how much shit Bulkhead would give him for this and oh no what if Prowl-

‘Yes.’ Optimus said, cutting off Bumblebee’s line of thought. ‘Anyone walking in would see a mech getting the punishment he deserves.’

Bumblebee looked up again at Optimus and resigned himself to his fate. ‘All right, Bossbot. I get it.’ He took the last few steps towards Optimus and hesitated a moment before bending to lay face down on Optimus’ lap. He shivered as his aft was fully exposed and his pedes came off the floor ensuring that he had no leverage to resist. Optimus brought his right hand to the center of Bee’s back, stabilizing his position before his left hand cracked down across Bee’s aft. Bee shouted and then whined a little, frame protesting at the rough treatment even if the slap was barely hard enough to hurt. Optimus paused for a moment, giving Bee time to adjust before bringing his hand down a second, third, fourth time. Bee lost count of the slaps as his aft heated up, metal feeling as if it were burning under Optimus’ touch and spreading through his frame until his interface panels pinged him a request to open that he overrode fiercely. No way was he going to let bossbot find out about that.

Bee felt himself starting to slip as Optimus continued to spank him, hand coming down heavily on his aft and thighs until a moan escaped his vocalizer and Bee pushed his aft back towards Optimus, starting to squirm under the hits, desperate for the next one. Optimus pushed him down more firmly, holding him in place and slapped him harder and harder, saying something about a well-deserved punishment, learning a lesson Bee was sure, but he couldn’t quite focus on bossbot’s words when that hand was being so very distracting. Optimus slapped him square across the aft and Bee moaned loudly at the sting and then froze as he heard the soft click of his valve panel releasing.

Optimus froze, hand in mid-air and stuttered out a questioning ‘Bee?’

Bee felt himself flush furiously and begin to babble ‘I’m sorry, bossbot. Sorrysorrysorry I promise I learned my lesson; it just feels so good. I’m sorry-’

‘Shh, it’s okay, Bee.’ Optimus soothed, right hand rubbing circles over Bee’s back plating. He brought his left hand to stroke reassuringly down Bee’s thigh, murmuring ‘No wonder Ratchet suggested this,’ face flushing in embarrassment. ‘Would you like to continue?’

‘Pleasepleaseplease. Need it.’

‘Bee, look at me. I need to make sure you actually want to do this,’ Optimus said softly, his hand moving to turn Bee’s helm to make optic contact.

Bee locked optics with Optimus and managed ‘I want it, Bossbot,’ moaning slightly when Optimus’ hand ran gently along his face place and helm, petting him soothingly. Bee pushed his helm further into Optimus’ hand, optics shuttering at the pleasant sensation contrasting with the burning of his aft.

‘Okay,’ Optimus said, resetting his vocalizer before commanding ‘Helm back down. If you want to stop your safe word is Nanosec. Keep your panel open.’

Bee shuddered and dropped his helm, feeling Optimus’ hand resume its position in the center of his back plating, rubbing a small circle before pressing him into Optimus’ thighs. Optimus’ hand cracked down again, this time at the top of his thigh, blows raining down in a pattern clearly intended to avoid his exposed valve. The burning sensation returned in force and Bee cried out, hands grabbing at Optimus’s legs as a grounding point. Optimus stroked his aft, even the soft touch lighting up the abused sensors in his plating before returning to the blows getting more and more intense in frequency.

Bee let himself fall away, pushing back into the sensation of Optimus’ hand of his back and the blows against his aft, moaning openly and brokenly every time Optimus made contact with his sore plating. Charge started to crackle along his frame, licking up at Optimus who let out a small shudder at the feeling. His valve was producing lubricant in full force now, the liquid dripping down his thighs and Optimus’.

Bee became vaguely aware of the fact that he was babbling, a litany of “Please’ and ‘More’ and ‘Harder, please, harder’ and “Yes’ that had Optimus growing hot beneath him and wasn’t that a wonderful feeling, revving up the bossbot. He moaned louder on the next hit, Optimus’ name falling easily from his lips, delighting in the way Optimus moaned at the sound of his own name, hitting Bee even harder on the next slap against his aft.

‘Please, bossbot, want it against my valve.’ Bee said, pushing his hips up to meet Optimus’ hand.

‘I know.’ Optimus said, commanding tone starting to shake with his arousal. ‘Prove to me that you deserve it.’ His hand came down twice in quick succession at the top of Bee’s thighs, so close to his valve that Bee shook with need.

‘Please, sir, please. I promise I’ve learned my lesson. I swear no more mods, not unless you or Ratchet say it’s okay. I promise, I promise’ Bee said, words rushing faster than he could think, charge now crackling enough to reach out to Optimus’ hand each time it came down for antoher slap.

‘Good mech,’ Optimus crooned, words syrupy sweet in contrast to the sharp slaps of his hand raining down everywhere except Bee’s valve.

‘Please, sir’ Bee gasped, vocalizer breaking on the honorific.

Optimus said nothing but brought his hand down hard on Bee’s valve, servos catching his anterior node and a loud, wet slap. Bee felt his overload hit hard as Optimus continued to hit the same place, driving his orgasm higher and higher until his optics whited out and his charge dispersed, calipers struggling to cycle down on nothing and aft and node screaming at him in pain, a brilliant counterpoint to the pleasure coursing through his frame. His vocalizer gave out mid-shout and he started to spit static as his vents stuttered in their attempts to dispel heat. Optimus continued the blows, now all over his aft and thighs, prolonging his overload.

After what felt like an eternity Optimus slowed the blows until he was just rubbing Bee’s aft, fingers occasionally dipping down to his valve, rubbing at the tender mesh there, slick servos lightly brushing Bee’s node, his entire frame shaking with each moment of contact.

Bee came back to his frame, still burning fantastically under the ministrations of Optimus’ gentle hand. He reset his vocalizer and moaned, realizing that yes, Optimus’ spike was out and pressurized underneath him. ‘Something I can help you with, Bossbot?’ He said, the word much smoother in his head than they were laced with post-overload static. He pushed his exposed valve back towards Optimus’ hand, delighted when the mech automatically brought his servos down to play lightly with the black mesh folds.

‘You aren’t too sore?’ Optimus asked, looking down to examine Bee’s aft plating, now covered in paint transfers from Optimus’ hand.

‘Just makes it better,’ Bee confessed, moaning as Optimus circled his glowing node, the yellow bright with arousal.

‘As long as you tell me if it gets to be too much.’

‘Course. You did give me a safe word, after all.’ Bee groaned as Optimus helped him to shift so he was straddling the mech’s lap, aft and leg struts screaming in protest at the stretch. Bee shuddered at the feeling and shifted forward towards Optimus’ spike, grinding against the mech and leaning up for a kiss. Optimus met him halfway, lip plates touching gently, a smooth slide as Optimus pulled Bee up to hover over his spike.

‘You’re still sure?’

‘Yea, Bossbot. You’re not gonna break me that easily.’ Bee said with a small laugh.

‘Good,’ Optimus nearly growled and pulled Bee down onto his spike.

Bee grabbed tightly at Optimus’ shoulders, moaning at the sudden stretch in his valve, his frame protesting the new position aggravating his sore plating. Bee gave his valve a moment to adjust before rocking back against Optimus, aft protesting even that small movement. Optimus moaned and rocked his hips up, grinding into Bee’s sore valve, node lighting up at the contact. Bee gasped, legs tensing around the other mech and Optimus pulled out before immediately sliding back into his valve. Bee moaned and started rocking his hips, unable to get much leverage with his pedes barely reaching the floor from his place on Optimus’ lap.

Optimus picked up the pace, hips clanging against Bee’s aft with every thrust, reminding Bee just how sore he was, the pain a slow burn now, less intense than before. His legstruts all but gave out at the sensation, relying on his arms and Optimus to keep the rhythm going. It didn’t take long for his charge to build up again, this time his charge and EM field mixing with Optimus’, each bringing the other higher and higher until Optimus moaned loudly and snapped his hips up, grinding into Bee as he hit overload, charge bringing Bee over the edge as well.

He threw his head back and clung to Optimus’ shoulders, valve cycling down on Optimus’ overloading spike, the pulses of transfluid stimulating sensor nodes deep in his valve, the heat mixing with that of his aft as his overload peaked and his optics shuttered in pleasure.

Optimus came down first, hand stroking along Bee’s back, easing him back with slow, soothing circles rubbed into sensitive plating. After a few minutes of the sound of vents trying to cool them down, Bee looked up at Optimus and said ‘Some punishment, huh?’

Optimus flushed a little and replied ‘Ratchet thought it was a good idea.’

‘Ratchet?’ Bee gasped. ‘No way that old mech came up with this.’

‘You’d be surprised,’ Optimus said wryly, smirking at some memory or other. ‘Now let’s get you cleaned up.’

Bee shifted, whining at the loss of Optimus’ spike combined with the now less pleasant burn of his aft and thighs. Optimus helped him onto the couch and pulled a cleaning cloth out of his subspace, carefully cleaning Bee’s interface array, aft and legs before moving on to himself and carefully inspecting Bee to make sure there wasn’t any damage besides some minor dents and paint transfer.

‘You’ll probably need to get Ratchet to bang these out,’ Optimus said, musing as he laid down next to Bee, pulling the mech into his arms where he happily snuggled in.

‘Well according to you that just might be a good time’ Bee retorted, smiling into Optimus’ neck. ‘Now shh. It’s time to nap.’

Optimus laughed softly and gently traced the transformation seams in Bee’s back plating. ‘Sounds good to me,’ he confessed. ‘But Bee, promise you’ll be more careful in the future?’

‘I promise.’


End file.
